


Cats, Regrets, and a Dash of Dumbass

by Marionette_Ame



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame
Summary: Urokai's used to making bad decisions. That's his whole life summed up after all, but now he's made one that takes the cake. He's made a contract with Frankenstein.





	1. Chapter 1

Two years. It's been two goddamned years since that, human, that disgusting scientist or  _whatever_   _he called himself_ , arrived at Lukedonia and started leeching off of Ser Raizel like a parasite. It's not that he hates humans. How could he? He's an Agvain. Rather, he just hates that Ser Raizel cares more for this human than him,  _than them_. That he cares more for someone that only stays to protect himself overEdian who's given  _everything_  up for him. So he hates Frankenstein, no matter how stupidly attractive he may be.

Oh, Urokai didn't really care much for Lagus' plans at first, he still doesn't agree completely now, not with how it includes getting rid of the noblesse. Yet, it's becoming more and more tempting, though he's sure Zarga won't be happy with him if he does join. Neither of them have said anything to the lord about it, or of how Roctis is already working with Lagus, and of how Gradeus seems to be spiralling down deeper and deeper still into a pit of self-destruction. Slowly dying over his mother and brother being in eternal sleep despite it having occured over a millenia prior. The guilt eats at Urokai, not as much as Dragus does, nor as much as how the Agvain soul weapon slowly drives him insane, but it is there. Edian's situation is the worst though. He doesn't know how he stays quiet about her mind being controlled, doesn't know how he hasn't revealed it to the lord, but he knows why Gradeus doesn't, and he knows why Zarga doesn't utter a word despite his disapproval, despite his disgust.

It's because Gradeus wants to do something so bad that the lord himself will put him into eternal sleep. Committing sin isn't his goal. He just wants to die, and in a way where he can justify that he's a horrible person. So even though Gradeus hates Edian's state more than him, even though he's terrified of his own actions, of the fact that he is sick and cannot control his own body at times, he acts as though he is fine. He acts as though he's the villain. As though he'll become one if he pretends hard enough. The worst part of it all is that it's working.

And Zarga. He only averts his eyes for Urokai. He does it because he cares for him and even though it tears him apart, he doesn't tell Zarga to stop. Doesn't tell him that he shouldn't sacrifice everything for him because he's pathetic and snaps at everything and has never been suitable for the role of the Agvain gaju.

Urokai isn't even putting himself down, it's merely the truth that he was never meant to be the gaju of his beloved clan. That position was meant for his twin sister, Arakei. Had been hers at one point because their father too, like him, hadn't been suitable for the position. They weren't suitable, not because they were lacking, but instead because they didn't miss one thing. Their sanity.

Arakei wasn't a cruel person, but she wasn't sane, and he had loved her more than anything, still loved her more than anything. His elder sister, the gaju before his father and only not in position anymore because she was too sickly, had been the greatest gaju their clan had ever had, and she had been missing enough screws in her head from the moment she was born that their father had raised her with thousands of rules compared to he and Arakei's ten. Yet Arakei is in eternal sleep just like their father, not from murder, but from Gradeus' body that can't be controlled, from Gradeus who he doesn't blame, only pities. His elder sister sleeps too. She fought, not out of duty, but for her beloved sister, Mergé Ennea di Gentilus, the previous lord, and only failed due to her miscarriage. Only failed because the previous lord could not handle her death and soon joined her in eternal sleep. Only failed because her sacrifice was in vain.

And just how could any sane person deal with Dragus' hunger? Deal with the whispers of countless gaju forced into insanity because they weren't meant for the role. Deal with the agony that coursed through the bearer of the Agvain soul weapon, because it's feelings were theirs too, and never be able to hate it or their role,  _because_   _how can you hate your own clan_? How can you hate the children of your own family, since for every Agvain that lives there are three who have passed before reaching twenty, and that is true even for the line of the gaju.

So no he isn't putting himself down. He's but a shell of his former self since Dragus came to him, and Zarga knows that. Knows it because he's a Siriana, and they, the Agvains, and the Kravei are close. Close because they are all dragons in one form or another, because their instincts try to claw out from the pathetic bodies they maintain to burst out and appear as how they really should be. Close, because they don't find it fearful or hard. So Urokai can't tell him to stop, not because he's selfish, but because he already has for thousands of things and has been refused everytime.

It's part of the reason why he stands before Ser Raizel's manor alone. He doesn't want Zarga to worry for him. To make his brows furrow or for him to look at him with that concern-filled face. To offer to accompany him or at least to send Gradeus (not Edian because even though he loves her he can't face her wrath if she is freed from her mind control just yet) with him in that quiet voice of his.

Urokai is small compared to the manor, and still would be small even if he was in the form of a hydra. After all, he knows his hate and anger makes him inferior, so even if he looks grand, looks imposing, he's nothing more than a fool trying to play a role not meant for him. If Ser Raizel did love anyone it would not be him. Could not be him. For he's too poisonous and a relationship like that would never work out so he always thinks of how it would be good for the noblesse to love Edian one day.

He ignores himself.

As he goes to Ser Raizel, a route that has never changed from the first time his elder sister brought him and Arakei to visit the Madam Noblesse, Ma'am Crespo Iglesias di Xuvunue, and her two sons, he holds the tiny grey kitten close to him. She's a calm little thing, and had been in his darling Xhama's first litter. He's already weaned her off, and Ser Raizel is sure to adore her.

Honestly, this wasn't planned. The idea of letting the noblesse raise a cat? Horrifying. Would he even be able to do such a thing? Probably not, but he can help out there, Urokai's not bad at teaching things. That's what his clan's elders say anyway; apparently he got the skill from his father. Not too surprising since Vaktel Agvain had been in charge of the education received by the Agvain children about their clan when he was still alive.

The first thing he sees is Ser Raizel standing by the window like always. The second thing is that the wood panelling of the whole room has been replaced, just like that of the hallways he walked through, and that everything smells fresher. The third is that Frankenstein is glaring at the sofa with some cloth clenched in his hands, and that he is soaked.

Perhaps he came at the wrong time.

Frankenstein doesn't notice him, and he's not sure if he should be insulted, or uncaring, after all, Ser Raizel has already felt his presence. The noblesse looks at him, or so he wishes.

His eyes focus on the kitten in his arms and even Urokai can tell that he's intrigued. Surprising since he usually can't differentiate all the minute expressions of his. Oh he tries. Tries and tries and tries. And he fails. He hasn't given up yet, but that doesn't make things any better, or any easier.

He moves forward and his girl mewls at Ser Raizel's movement. He pauses, and stops entirely. Is it out of confusion, or hesitation? Urokai can't tell.

"What idiocy have you brought this time?"

Unfortunately Frankenstein seems to have noticed him, and he bites back a 'Finally.' because he doesn't intend to start anything. There's no need to get worked up, or to act like a fool. So that means he can't get provoked.

He tries his best to give a curt reply.

"She isn't idiocy," Urokai says, and he's already failed his goal because even he can hear the annoyance in his voice, "She's much smarter than the Kertias. Rayga has failed to find her several times."

He wants to leave the manor the moment he finishes speaking because he's said something stupid again. Rayga probably wouldn't be pleased to learn that he had divulged that he played hide-and-seek with cats either. Especially not the fact that he lost. There's no chance it'll stay hidden with Frankenstein here. Everyone knows of the spars that occur, even the younger ones are aware.

The way Ser Raizel's face is blank as always doesn't help, and he doesn't even look at Frankenstein. If it wasn't for how he's always slipping up like this (around Edian the most so why did he mess up here?) he'd have ran the moment he finished speaking. Now he simply ignores his actions and lets his girl down on the sofa that Frankenstein has a vendetta against. He hears angered words behind him as he does but it's little more than a buzzing in the background.

"Frankenstein." Ser Raizel speaks and it's a calm warning that makes Urokai glad he wasn't listening because nothing good could have been said. Maybe he could have weathered taunts against himself ( _lies_ ), but not against anybody else.

His girl stumbles around on the damp furniture, constantly lifting a paw after a few steps and looking to him in indignant confusion. She's sweet, no doubt about it, but spoiled. He doesn't mind. She likes being carried and he likes carrying her.

When she leaps off of the sofa he feels a foreign cold choking against his throat. Ser Raizel is horrified, but it turns to a gentle caress from the breeze that children are prone to feel as she lands on the ground more nimbly than any noble could.

Watching as she explores the ground, and trying not to laugh at how Ser Raizel's flinches when she stretches on his foot, he suppresses the glow of his eyes. It's improper and all he wants is to be liked, so even though holding it back hurts so bad he wants to cry, he pretends that the flow of the snake on his shoulders hasn't become a heavy chain. Pretends that he doesn't feel eyes taking over his body and consuming it whole.

Then he almost does cry when his girl stops in front of Frankenstein. She's looking at the bastard expectantly, the way she does whenever she wants to be picked up, and it's a bit too obvious that she's taken a liking to him. Urokai doesn't like this. Of course he doesn't. But he hates the way she's ignored more because she's deserving of more. The resentment in his voice is clear but nothing can be done about it.

"She wants you to pick her up."

Disgust flashes over Frankenstein's face and he feels like his stomach is a pot, or perhaps a cauldron. It's boiling and threatening to spill so he screams at his fire to calm itself. The response is it flaring up angrier, but then he can feel the pain and it diminishes into a spark, quivering and apologising like a child. He wants to comfort his fire because it's not its fault or burden to bear, yet the time isn't right. Though is the time ever right for anything?

"Why must I do that? It's a cat, nothing more, nothing less."

Faster than he can force himself quite or Ser Raizel can let the feathery (itchy) disapproval over the entire room, he replies, " _She_. Izil isn't an it."

He regrets it.

"Izil? You would give your cat such a stupid name?"

_He doesn't regret it._

"I suppose that as a human you wouldn't know much. It was my grandfather's name." Urokai doesn't even stop his sneer, unable to tell what the electricity in his ears or the mist that blinds his eyes are.

Izil shouldn't have to hear this blasphemy. She's only a child and even if Frankenstein doesn't like cats he shouldn't be so, so,  _rude._ He could have just refused. Politely!

"You named a female cat after your grandfather? What sort of twisted scenario is that?" Frankenstein doesn't have even a hair out of place compared to how his fire is burning with him and how he's tearing himself up.

Half shouting, half trying not to wail because the man that smiles in his elder sister's paintings is someone he's never met, his words start to turn incoherent. He says something about how it's a fitting name. How his grandfather was mistaken to be everything his girl is.

He practically sounds like a child when he says, "It's a traditional name for both sexes!" Not because he's wrong, but because he's broken the promise he made to himself and how it feels like he's throwing a tantrum. How he wants the burning warmth of suns upon his skin rather than the gentle cold on his neck.

It continues on like this. Frankenstein growing annoyed as Urokai winds himself up tighter and tighter. Goes on and on until Ser Raizel says "Stop."

Frankenstein ignores him, and the fog in his eyes has grown so thick that he can barely care of the arrogance that they both show. Can barely notice Izil's distressed voice by his feet.

"Perhaps," he says, voice cold, "We should make a contract. Maybe then you'll understand that humans aren't useless."

"Maybe," Urokai says, unable to tell him that he knows humans are amazing. That if his elder sister could love them so dearly, if she could take one as a lover, they couldn't be inferior. He doesn't though, because his emotions control him and he can't articulate anything more than insults. He can't remember everything he thinks about when he's calm. "We should."

Ser Raizel doesn't even stop them them as Urokai lets blood flow from his fingers as if he wants to die rather than make a contract. He doesn't stop them as Frankenstein cringes at the fire in his blood that must surely burn his throat, or as the blood in his (it tastes like metal and it's  _horrible_  but the influx of emotions is even worse because they're so clear and vivid and  _if he likes cats than why did he act like such an asshole?_ ) makes Dragus sob and tug at him. He's hungry but Urokai can't feed him now, at least not what he wants.

Only when he manages to push all the new emotions down do his actions become clear to him. Ser Raizel is staring at them and Izil is crying as Frankenstein starts to speak.

He picks her up and runs.


	2. Chapter 2

“Arakei _please_.”

Urokai begs her on his knees. His heart won't stop beating (it's unnatural and he wants to cry but he always wants to cry) and it makes his voice come out shaky. _Weak_. Still he continues on for hours and hours even as his voice is hoarse and he can barely speak. Even as his control grows weak and Dragus claws at him, stomach rumbling. Even as he can't keep the emotions in his head separate (some strange choking silver tight around his neck comforts him while a cold little cloud whispers threats in his ear). Yet she still stares at him with the look in her eyes that turns the world into a wintery wasteland and makes his fire die down to embers.

“No,” she says.

His heart finally stops. The blood in his mortal vessel turns to snow and ice.

“Remember Urokai,” she warns him, snarling and ready to laugh.

“Don't think you need love to live. Don't think you need me to live.”

Urokai stays kneeling even when Arakei is gone.

Her braids fly in the wind that blows. Her clothes flutter. Yet she doesn't come to pull him up or touch him. She looks just like she did a millennia and a half ago but now she's a head shorter than him and doesn't tease him on his height.

Maybe he shouldn't humour these hallucinations. Shouldn't let himself fall apart and be toyed by with his own head.

Still, he stays.

He spends too much time letting words that mean no harm tear him into pieces, and he never follows the advice that's painstakingly drawn out of him with cupped hands.

Nobles don't come to this part of the Agvain Rose Garden often. Not when the soil here grows rich with teeth and thorns that snap at those they don't like. Grief and resentment live here, belong here. Magic not born of fire lingers here (the story of that Elenor is of a different time, and not one he can tell).

Eyes closed and wetter than they have any right to be, he wants to remain in this spot for so very long. Wants to but can't because he can hear the land shifting as someone who doesn't belong here, as someone who has no right to be here, comes his way. Only because of that does Urokai stand.

When he feels his head ring softly and fingers tremble with a gentle warmth, he realises who it is before he sees them. Yet, only when Frankenstein is brushing the dirt off of his suit (as he called it) do his warning bells ring. They are late, and he wipes his eyes, frantic, but he can't hide what has already been seen.

Maybe if he claws them out he will be in situations less damning since he would at least have an excuse ready.

“You were crying.”

Frankenstein says it as if he knew from the start. There's no surprise, and no attempt to ridicule him. He simply stands there, staring; so still that it's obvious he's restraining himself like he would around a terrified mouse.

Urokai understands the light brushing of antennae on his face perfectly. It's the same sensation he would get when his father held him as he cried after being scared by some insignificant thing or another. The same one that he had felt whenever his sisters would comfort him after the jokes and insults he endured in the company of other nobles for his ‘inelegant' tendencies. The one from Zarga which makes him smile because it’s a reminder that prevents him from wanting eternal sleep in a manner more intimate than that which he has now.

It's what assaults him whenever he accompanies Edian these days. (it makes him want to scream. to tear something, someone, _himself_ , apart because he's unworthy of her worry. how can she look at him, feel for him, be there for him, even as she suffers so deeply? how can she care for someone who turns a blind eye to her pain and lets her drown? why does she still think of him in the way she always has, in the way where she would hug him and comfort him, now that he has abandoned her in such a way? even now when he is unworthy of her? how can she still love him as he does her?)

Concern is normal, but not from someone who so surely hates him (his own blood hums in delight at finally being so close again and his fire is sparking more than Rozaria's spells) so he can't help the confusion he feels at the softness of the antennae that flutter against his lips and cheek and lashes. That only comes from something genuine (from one who truly cares), and it tells him more than he wants to know. Tells him things in the same way the calm of the roses do and the knowledge settles deep in him.

He doesn’t know what to make of it. Doesn't know what to say or do to feel like himself again. _Another lie he eats out of fear_ (Dragus sobs when he does this, and it makes his fire fade with how much it wants to comfort the child) and _why_ does he keep fooling himself like this? Why does he take routes that ensure he will never see Frankenstein? Why run whenever he feels his presence? _Why deny the contract when it makes him feel whole_?

He sighs, and Frankenstein flinches. He can't stop his body from slumping either and it isn't the posture a noble should have but he cant bring himself to care. He’s so very tired.

“You,” he says, contemplating, “really are a good person aren't you?” and lets go of the hold he has on their contract as his eyes meet Frankenstein's.

Immediately he's struck with screaming agony but it doesn't deafen him like it surely would any other noble. The screaming, the wailing, the pain that trembles through his bones, is just like Dragus. They only phrase their words better.

Urokai doesn't know what it is that brings such suffering, but it only makes the ache deeper, more heartfelt. If Frankenstein can be so, _calm_ , even with the screeching that forever echoes in his ears, than how subpar he must be. If he can do what Urokai cannot so easily, what use is he of to Lukedonia? (to Edian? what is he to her? ‘tell me. _i beg of you please tell me_. i need you, but how can you still want me?’)

“You're doing it again.”

He jolts at Frankenstein's words, and there's no way he can understand this man because he can feel how good he is. Can feel the soft warmth that cradles him like a parent to a child, but that's not why. It's because his bond wraps around him gently. It won't startle him this way. Won't make him lash out, and they pulsate. With the soft glow of the plants his sister's room is covered in, with the soft glow of the moon on a cloudy night, with the soft glow of his father's eyes as he smiled, the bonds comfort him.

This kindness hurts him.

“And what,” he asks, unable to even sound defiant, only as if he’s given up, “am I doing?”

“Hurting yourself.”

Frankenstein glares at him and he doesn't know how to react. He knows he is, but it's normal isn't it? Everyone is like that. And yet the way the bond flares up at him has his eyes widening because it's obvious that's not what he should have thought.

“Everytime you've slipped up and let your feelings through you were crying. _And you just keep on going like that_. Just round and _round,_ and it gets worse everytime.”

His words get sharper, and Urokai knows that he won’t ever be able to use them as weapons as this human can. Not when he can feel the anger in his bond.

“I thought that nobles were supposed to be in control of themselves and everything else but the only thing that's controlling you is grief. It's not even what you feel towards Raizel so what is it? Who is making you break apart like this? _Who could you possibly love more than the Noblesse_?”

Urokai smiles at that, barely, but it's enough to make Frankenstein stop. Such easy questions to answer. Such a nosy human. Yet, he doesn't mind. It's somewhat nice to be scolded by a concerned person who pretends that they're only annoyed by something inconveniencing them.

He really is fond of this contract that lets him know what at least one person feels among his countless failures to do so with others.

“I love my family, but they are dead, even when they talk to me they are dead,” Urokai says, and the way the bond, the way Frankenstein, shivers at his lifeless voice hurts.

“I love my clan, and I love Dragus. Edian–” his smile widens and he can hear the pain in his own voice– “I love as much as I do Ser Raizel.”

“What do you mean that they talk to you? How can you talk to the dead?” He doesn't know why Frankenstein asks something he already knows the answer to. Maybe he would if he could think clearly, but now he’s just numb. He can't even bring himself to hate him, after all.

“It means that I see and hear things that aren't there.”

Finally he moves, turning his back and walking to the Agvain mansion. Frankenstein doesn't follow him and he's too tired to call out. So he lets the bond do it instead.

Shock filters through, but now he comes, and Urokai can't help the small burst of joy that freshens him. He's never enjoyed being treated like a child.

Frankenstein says nothing at the snapping roses, or at the rivers of lava that he sees. That he feels the heat of.

“They like you,” he states, and Frankenstein knows what he means.

“How can that possibly be a good thing?”

“Well,” he replies, almost amused, “If they didn't they would eat you, or try to. It's horrible how everything of my clan seems to love you.”

_Including me._

How can he not? If they had never made this contract, never felt his emotions so intimately, would he understand him? No, he wouldn't have and it's scary thinking about it. It's not like he's changed, or revealed anything new, but, he _knows_ Frankenstein now. Knows him and though he's tried to keep away, hasn't been able to prevent the creeping vines of affection for him from settling in. Hasn't been able to stay his distance from the warmth that beckons at him.

He is possessive of his bonded, and though he doesn't show it (don’t go. stay with me in the agvain territory you're not ser raizel's. i won't say i know you best because you aren't mine, you aren't anyone's, but i can feel what you want and he doesn't. i can feel you in a way nobody else ever could.), he's aware that it's still felt. That it's reciprocated.

The intimacy of their bond is strange. It isn't normal to be this close after only making it and doing nothing else (staring up at the night sky and opening his bond to feel him doesn't count because he was sleeping. because he didn't know.). It isn't normal for two who hated each other so deeply to feel as such. As, friends? Family? Yet they are. Is it because neither have anything left of them? Or is it the fact that Frankenstein is a good person who enjoys helping, and that he is the largest problem he has ever come upon? He is sure the way that he grasps at him, the way that his thirst is gone in his company, must be part of it.

When Urokai opens the door to the Agvain mansion for him, he still doesn't know anything. Only that he is his bonded. He watches as he enters, and follows after, aware that he doesn't need to explain the significance of this.

Frankenstein already understands; only an Agvain, and those with them, can enter.

Yet it has another meaning. One far more important.

Urokai is asking him for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> urokai isnt himself in this chapter for obvious reasons. hes tired. hes so tired because he just spent hours beating himself up over a hallucination and doesnt have any energy to be himself. and he needs that energy. without it he cant fuel his anger, and his emotions towards frankenstein, he needs it to act as if hes a proper noble, instead of the mess he is, he needs it to make people think hes okay when he really isnt. and dragus eating at him doesnt help the slightest bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Frankenstein paces up and down in front of where Urokai's sprawled, face-up, on his bed. Well, bed isn't really right when it's actually just a few blankets on the floor with some pillows tossed on top but, he's never cared for those fancy beds everyone else likes. It's not like they sleep often, and if he wants some fun he's not going to do it in his own room. Fun is different from love after all. It's also essential to it but, it isn't what he's thinking of right now (it's not in the way that he wants to be with Edian and Ser Raizel. not in the way he wants to call out to Edian when she's walking away from him. not how he can't get himself to ever say what he really intends to with Ser Raizel).

He's so _bored_ like this though. All Frankenstein's been doing for the past few hours is thinking aggressively. He loves his bonded. Really! He realised that when he regained his energy and still cared for Frankenstein some weeks or four ago, but, watching his legs move is dizzy. The ceiling is bland too.

Frankenstein stops and sits besides him sighing. He grins, comforting him through the bond, and lets the tendrils drape over him. Izil shifts from where she was curled up by his neck to his bonded's lap and he can finally move his head.

“So Roctis is covering up for his daughter, Gradeus wants someone to kill him, Zarga just wants you to be happy, Edian is mind controlled, Lagus is affected by some, _bloodstone_ , or whatever, and you're just a spoiled brat?”

Urokai laughs at that. His bonded has basically been insulting him like this for the past few weeks and though he'd gotten angry in the beginning (and the middle) he's okay with it now. There's no real heat in them, and he enjoys the exchange. It's not the same kind of nice as when Edian would speak with that foul mouth of hers but, it's just as fun.

There's a strange charm in being able to be yourself around someone. In them accepting that you aren't just a first impression, or that you aren't the caricature they've built of you. Of being able to say things and knowing that if you're wrong they won't turn their back on you.

Plus, Frankenstein lets him play with his hair and that's the only thing that anyone has to do to win him over. It's _fun_!

Okay no, that's a joke. It's not as simple as that. Rather, it's the way he pets Izil, stroking her back and rubbing her ears without touching her paws because she hates that. Or the way he gently teases her nose. How he engages with her play and doesn't get annoyed. It's, the same as what he wants, the same as how Frankenstein treats him, so of course he can't hate him. Not anymore. He, had wanted someone other than Zarga to care and, now he has that! He has his bonded! So without a doubt, he will treasure him and appreciate all he does. It is the first rule, and the one he always keeps in mind, _si vis amari, ama_. So he will treat his bonded as well as he can. Keep his anger away from him, bottled up, and remain calm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Frankenstein smiles as Urokai tries to stop his laughter, rolling over to his stomach, wheezing. Once, he had been of the opinion that nobles just weren't as capable of this sort of behaviour as humans, but, that had been proven wrong at their initial meeting. The anger that was so obvious on his face then, it had changed his idea to one assuming that maybe nobles just felt things less. It would make sense too, with Rayga's face barely flickering when Gradeus kissed him, or Raizel never faltering. Yet that was wrong too.

Urokai was great at hiding things. He didn't spill a word about their plans of betrayal after all. Yet, he should have known even before that. Why else would Gradeus be upset when he was with Rayga? Somehow, he never noticed it.

No noble did either. Rayga didn't even notice his own lover's pain, as obvious as it really was, and nobody treated Urokai with care.

Once he thought his bonded (Urokai insisted that he call him that) was just always rude. And arrogant. And a bit of a stupid idiot. Actually, Urokai most definitely was an absolute idiot, but in a different way from his previous assumption. Urokai was, _clingy_. He'd take any sign of affection and latch on like a slimy fish. It came off just as disgusting as well (to most anyway. he just found it pitiful. sad. _maybe_ cute.).

At first Frankenstein wanted to break off the contract but, he was crying.

When he had come to do that, Urokai had been crying like a child (like Tesamu did whenever he messed up an experiment. or when he misplaced some notes. even he himself as a child would be comforted by his father, but Urokai didn't have that. he didn't have someone who could wipe away his tears with a gentle hand so he had to do it himself. there was Zarga, and Edian, but not yet. soon. but not yet.) and that made his heart twinge. It really didn't help that he knew his bonded had been carefully trying to understand him when he seemed to think Frankenstein was asleep. Nor did the way that Urokai avoided him, out of fear that he would end up caring. It was just that specific action that prevented him from doing it. From saying ‘get rid of this bond'.

“Hey,” Urokai says, calming down.

He rolls over onto his back, and with his head on Frankenstein’s lap so that he is looking straight up at him. Izil licks his cheek and he smiles.

“I get that you're worried about what to do but, shouldn't you be spending a bit more time with Ser Raizel? He's still the one who helped you.”

The concern in Urokai's eyes is obvious, even though he's making sure his face doesn't show it. This is the side of his bonded that has made Frankenstein care for him wholly. He can be considerate, as long as he tries, and it is sweet (even sweeter are the tendrils that he always extends out to him through the bond. they're gentle and try to comfort him, even as they thrum with an excitement that is, _so_ Urokai. he hopes to witness his bonded being himself one day. that would be an honour.) like the tea that Raizel drinks.

“He will be fine, and I bring you over to visit him often don't I? That's more than he's used to already.”

Cool relief floods his bond and it feels nice, yet it also freezes him. How broken must one's affairs be if they think that spending a bit of time with a friend is straining?

Urokai grins.

“So have you figured anything out? Or are you still shocked by my selfishness?”

Izil purrs loudly compared to her silence before; she is satisfied. He pets Urokai a few times before stopping completely, a side effect of having pet Izil for so long, and answers as his bonded makes a face at him

“We must inform the lord. There's really nothing else to it. “

He feels disappointment that isn't his and Urokai pouts slightly.

“Are you sure?”

It masks the fear, but his emotions show in his eyes and Frankenstein sighs. Playing with Urokai's hair (it’s an intimate action. so intimate that he's not sure why he's allowed to do it because Urokai flinches whenever anyone touches it. and gets angry at them. _shouts_. but it pleases him. he’s allowed to do things others are not. he matters to someone who is considered easy to know but hard to get to know. he cares for him so it makes him happy that it is returned. it's intoxicating almost, and better than that of Raizel's.) he tries to comfort him through the bond.

It's not something he really understands how to do. Urokai explains what it is well enough, and it's easy to do what he wants when he's being guided, but otherwise, he doesn't know. Despite that he reaches out anyway.

Closing his eyes – _sighing_ – he heads towards that bright light. That screaming white that seems like it will burn him to ashes. Yet, as he nears it, there's no unbearable heat, there's no blinding in his eyes. Just a soft ball that shies away from the darkness and glows as he leans against it.

“Oh! That's-" Urokai sounds shocked, jolting. Izil makes a discontent “meow” and settles back down with her master.

He still hasn't managed to give her to Raizel, stuttering over his words every time, and saying something completely different to what he means. The way he manages to trip over simple sentences is cute, and so is the way he blushes. Ser Raizel's blush whenever Urokai leaves is adorable too. They are both so obvious that even Rayga has started to anticipate the results, and the Kertia can't even notice Gradeus flirting with him despite having maintained their relationship for centuries now.

…Gradeus is in a relationship. One that leaves him feeling neglected, enough so that he started to think too deeply into his past. That or he was always suicidal and his relationship was just making it worse. Either way, there was a way to help him without telling the lord about it. Preferably they could have just gone to the lord from the start but, Urokai doesn't want that so he has refrained from it.

“So Zarga isn't involved with the traitors anymore right?”

“Yeah. He was happy when I said I would figure out a way to leave without being suspicious. Like it’s easy for him because everyone knows he's a lazy ass who only cares about kids. Why're you asking?”

Urokai stares up at him, curious, and Frankenstein can see the resemblance he has with Izil whenever she paws at Raizel. She finds the Noblesse intriguing.

“If Rayga started treating Gradeus the way he feels, would he still betray Lukedonia?”

Urokai blinked once, then twice, then a third time (he was so dumb that it was cute). Then his eyes finally lit up and he got up, bouncing.

“Holy shit. _We're setting them up_?”

His ball of soft white flashes brightly like a child being let out to play and the warmth is endearing.

“Wait. No! They're already together so it's different but, how? I can't believe I never thought about that. They even have a son!”

What? They had a son? Even though they didn't communicate well like they should. Even though they were so disconnected that Rayga didn't notice Gradeus planning a betrayal, _they had a son_?

“Since when did they have a child?”

Urokai laughs, loud and clear. His bonded can feel his confusion and is amused by it.

“Since twenty years ago! Rajak's adorable you should see him! Gradeus never leaves his side and Zarga visits them often because you know. Kids are cute.”

Actually, “They adopted a child?” They were both men after all.

Urokai laughs harder.

“Nah Rajak is one hundred percent theirs. Blood and all. We don't have children the way humans do.”

Okay, so maybe he should have done more to learn about nobles. Maybe he shouldn't have just spent time at Raizel's mansion, only going out occasionally. He was absolutely clueless on these matters. Was this also why Roctis was so protective of Ignes? Because of some matter he didn't know because he had thought not learning about nobles was fine now that he wasn't being chased down by them? That seemed very likely.

“Then we'll have to mend Gradeus' relationship and you'll also need to take me to Roctis. I need to get to know Ignes.”

Urokai calms down and sits next to Frankenstein, leaning on him so that his head is on his shoulder.

“That sounds pretty cool. Ignes is cute, you'll love her, or find her super annoying. Or if you're like me, both.”

As they both relax, a cat (large and fluffy and as white as Urokai's soul so she's aptly named Ball. or at least that's what he thinks, he's not sure why she was named that by his bonded, nor why her two brothers are called Push and Eat. they are all fluffy though, and watching Urokai get drowned in his cats is an enjoyable part of the day.) walks in through the little door that had been made by Urokai's father. It was so that he wouldn't have to open the actual door all the time which was, efficient.

Ball stops in front of him, and drops the stones from her mouth onto his lap, before sitting alert next to Urokai. Izil meowls softly, then returns to her rest but, his bonded fusses over Ball, scratching her ears and cooing.

“Aw aren't you just the bravest? You went to the manor didn't you? All by yourself!”

Frankenstein chuckles as Urokai talks to Ball, and at how she rubs against his hands. He loves them.

The same could be said for him.


	4. Chapter 4

“So we're just going in? Visiting just like that?”

Urokai stares up nervously at the Kertia estate. It looks just like any other Kertia noble's home, though that doesn't mean it's not big. There are at least three storeys that he can see, and there must be some underground levels as well since that's an atmosphere that suits them. Cellars fashioned into underground torture chambers and prisons that is. Collapsible ones maybe, so that they can bury people alive.

Yes Urokai doesn't have the greatest view of the Kertias, but nobody does! Aside from acknowledging their skills anyway.

It's not his fault that they make his spine cold enough that he's shivering, or that his nose twitches (that's moreso because of the dusty air of their stuffy rooms but it's still something that happens and therefore must be mentioned!) constantly. No, the blame lies on them entirely.

What sort of clan makes their entire territory a maze? Every building looks the same! Sure there are differences, but when both the houses and training areas have the same structure how is anybody supposed to find their way around? Unlike the Mergas they don't even put maps to help out. True, Urokai does love the architecture here, but appreciating it only consumes even more of his precious time.

It took him and Frankenstein two hours to get to Rayga's home, and the only reason they didn't walk past was because there had been a large metal plate stating it was the Kertia estate. For a clan that was usually so dumb, it made sense they didn't have an easier system, even if they did seem to understand their infrastructure and got around without any effort. Probably because they grew up here, it wasn’t like there was any actual pattern to anything.

“What else are we supposed to do? Break in?” Frankenstein rolls his eyes even as he puts a hand on Urokai’s shoulder. The weight is comforting, and the contact even better. It lets him sigh, relieving the tension from the knots in his hands and letting them unravel. Red crescents fade from the pale of his palms.

“No def’nitely not!” It comes out panicky, and Frankenstein glances at him concerned. “Just, it’s not a good idea to ever do things like that with the Kertia. You leave the shit they lock up alone.”

“People generally don’t like those who intrude. Isn’t that why you nobles dislike me?” Frankenstein raises a brow. It was just common sense not to do that.

“No it’s not just that. Like I get what you’re saying about you but-” Urokai feels his stomach freeze at Frankenstein’s words, guilt showing clearly on his face- “it’s different with the Kertia. The stuff isn’t locked up because they want to keep it a secret or whatever, it’s because it’s messed up and we can’t handle it. It’s rare for them to get pissed off when you open their locked doors.”

The ball of white connected to Frankenstein was pulsing erratically, and the tendrils jolted in surprise whenever they came upon each other. Urokai was scared? It definitely seemed that way when the tendrils wrapped around his hand, holding on tightly like a child would. He pet Urokai’s head, hoping it would ease him slightly.

“And the Lord is fine with it?”

Urokai bit his lip. “There’s nothing we can really do. That's just genocide. So we intervene if something big happens but, most of the time we don’t notice anything because we avoid this place. Even sis didn’t come here often because she said they were super fucked up, and she loved them! Stupidity and all. Was lovers with the previous clan leader even.”

“That’s...” understandable. It was basically what Frankenstein’s relationship with Urokai was after all. Being bonded with someone who had been planning to kill you definitely wasn’t in the realm of normal. Not that anyone here occupied the one crafted by humans anyway.

“Everyone’s been saying you two were dating but why the fuck are you doing it outside of Rayga’s house?”

Gradeus looks at them, extremely annoyed, but the image is cute. Too cute. That's just what happens when you carry a bubbly toddler who’s pulling at your hair.

“We’re not dating!”

“So you really do have a child.” Frankenstein looks the toddler over, ignoring Urokai’s outburst. He has blond hair so that means Rayga is indeed the other parent, but the fact that it’s curly... he straightens his hair? Not to mention, Urokai said this child was around twenty years old. That must mean that nobles age much slower. Either that or they had had another child two or three years ago. “It wasn’t a joke after all.”

“You thought I was joking?”

Both Gradeus and Frankenstein ignore Urokai.

“Yeah. You came here for just that?”

“No, we came to talk to you and Rayga. Shouldn’t it be obvious? Why else would we be outside your house?”

“Right.” Gradeus scowls at them as the toddler laughs and clumsily climbs from his arms to his shoulders. He holds him up with one hand. “Why would you think I’m here anyway? I don’t live at this damned place.”

Urokai blinks, quizzical. “Rajak cries if he doesn’t see you everyday. You practically live here, that’s what you told me.”

“Why the hell would you fucking bring blondie along then?” Gradeus isn’t angry, but his annoyance is palpable, rubbing against Urokai’s skin. It feels like his cats’ tongues, so it doesn’t really hurt. It just means he’s annoyed out of worry rather than something bad.

“Because we’re friends,” Frankenstein states, amused at the disbelief that Gradeus shows. Even more amusing is the excited pulse that causes tremors in the tendrils that still hold his hand tightly. The joy that one feels at being called a friend, it’s a pure one.

“Fine. Whatever.”

Rajak picks up on his father’s discontent and babbles incomprehensibly. Yet, all the vulgar words are extremely clear even if one isn’t listening closely. It makes Urokai laugh, bemused. What a child! To already be cursing at such a young age, it’s shocking.

“Should you really be talking like that so much in front of your son?” It’s almost disconcerting. Not that Frankenstein has spent much time around children, aside from Tesamu, but he hadn’t been as young as Rajak clearly is.

“The fuck does it matter? If Rayga doesn’t mind then you don’t need to either.”

Rayga didn’t mind? Urokai frowns. That’s strange. Or not. He _is_ still Kertia after all, and his elder sister had always told him that you should never trust them with children. Even if Rayga had been raised by her it probably still applied.

When they don’t reply Gradeus snorts and enters the estate- “Don’t just stand there, follow me. Unless you’re going back.”

It’s obvious that he hopes it’s the latter, and the cloudy disappointment when it’s not blinds Urokai momentarily. It’s not strong though, because he doesn’t like to feel the emotions of others too much, only enough to understand them. There are some, like Claudia, who are unable to make it weak though, and she would have surely stumbled due to surprise.

They’re led up to the second floor, to a study. It’s quaint, with paintings of past clan leaders cluttering the walls. Rayga looks up from his desk when they enter. His mask is down and Gradeus hands Rajak to him before going to stand behind him.

“Frankenstein, Urokai. It’s good to see you.”

Urokai stares, eyes wide, and Frankenstein chuckles.

“The same goes for you.”

Rayga is obviously confused at Urokai’s staring, though he prioritises rocking Rajak to sleep. It’s cute to see him yawn and snuggle into the normally stoic man. Gradeus sighs, before running his fingers through Rayga’s untied hair.

“You forgot to straighten your hair recently, and it’s not tied either,” he says, applying a gentle heat to his hands and straightening it himself.

“Ah. Thank you.”

Rayga smiles, and it's obvious he's happy but Urokai can't feel even a lick of it. It's true that he doesn’t let his emotions flow out of him, but not even to his own husband? He's sure Gradeus can't sense it either, because he looks lonely as he works his way through all of the hair.

Frankenstein frowns, seeing it too.

“I wasn't aware that the rumours about the two of you being in a relationship were true. It's surprising,” Rayga says.

“We're not!” Urokai flinches when Rajak stirs, and quietens downs. “Who's saying that? I just realised that hating him for a stupid reason was, stupid.”

Rayga stays silent, it's not like he knows.

“Urokai has many secrets about everyone in Lukedonia, and he's good company, it shouldn't come as a shock. What's more interesting is that in the two years I've been here, I never knew you two were married.” Frankenstein smiles at the way Gradeus’ pauses momentarily at his words before continuing on.

Rayga blinks and asks, “Interesting?”

“It made me wonder if it was a political marriage, and seeing everything, it definitely seems to be.”

Urokai stares wide eyed again. Frankenstein definitely has a way with words, he'd never be able to make Rayga pale like that so quickly, or-

“ _The fuck are you saying_?”

-make Gradeus so angry. His eyes are glowing brightly, and he's clenching Rayga's hair, trying to control himself. Frankenstein looks at him with pity.

“It's obvious he doesn't return your feelings. Anyone can see it considering he doesn't give you any of the affection you do him.”

Gradeus flinches, and lets go of Rayga's hair. Backing away, he isn't imposing anymore, instead severely upset. Rayga seems equally affected, unable to say anything.

The tense atmosphere chokes Urokai, so he cordons it off completely, opting to just watch everything happen without getting sad too. It would be awkward if he reacts strangely. He... really shouldn't find this pitiful affair entertaining.

“Being so quiet about you, it's strange. We talk enough to be considered friends and he still didn't say anything. Is there anything to consider at this point?”

Rayga cradled Rajak, holding him close. Hoping not to be like his birth mother, he had tried to steer away from the way she had acted with his mother, her lover. Yet, he had failed? Gradeus agreed with what Frankenstein said, if the pain running down his cheeks was any indication. The guilt crushed his chest, weighing down heavily on him.

Looking over the devastation he had wrecked, Frankenstein smiles satisfied. It goes unnoticed by the two, though Urokai perks up.

“We'll be leaving now then. You both seem tired-" a blatant lie- “No need to see us out.”

They leave the study, and Urokai is practically bouncing on the soles of his feet, excited. When they're out the front door he bursts.

"Is that it? They seemed pretty upset but is it going to work?”

“The plan is that they'll talk because of this and fix their problems. If that goes fine then Gradeus will be dealt with.”

“Oh shit that makes so much sense. This could have been fixed ages ago! But instead he ended up joining the plan without even saying anything to Rayga.”

It really was strange, thinking about it. Gradeus wasn't as revealing of his matters as he seemed to be, he couldn't be, but to not discuss things with his husband at all? Even Urokai found that strange.

Frankenstein shook his head, fond yet saddened- “Don't think too hard about it, _acilis descensus averni_.”

“The descent into hell is easy?” That, made quite a bit of sense actually. “That's pretty accurate! He was swept up in his emotions and too depressed to do anything about it so he did what was easier. Talking about important stuff is pretty difficult on your emotions.”

Huh. Frankenstein hadn't expected an answer but, an explanation was an explanation. Especially when it sounded right.

“Exactly,” he said, petting Urokai's hair. It was a habit from petting his cats, and then him, when he laid his head in his lap. The tendrils wrapping around his arm pulsed with a warm flow.

“Now what? We just wait for results?”

“No-" that would be inefficient- “we'll go visit Raizel then return home. You'll have to tell me all you can about Roctis and Ignes. That way we can concoct a plan that runs smoothly.”

Urokai smiled. Frankenstein had called the Agvain estate ‘home’, and even his emotions had lit up when he did. It was nice. Maybe one day he'd be able to say his bonded was part of his family, it would definitely have made his father and sisters happy. It would make him happy too.

“Sure. I need a break from the drama anyway.”


	5. Chapter 5

Frankenstein smiles.

Nobody notices it because he's the only person in the room. It isn't one that's come into being due to that though, nor one of something other than happiness. Sure he _can_ smile if he isn't happy (it is a way to mask your emotions so if anything he's a professional at it. at smiling when he's lonely or angry or sad. and not ones that reveal those emotions. fake ones that seem happy, that seem genuine, that seem pleasing. it isn't as useful here in Lukedonia with nobles who subconsciously pick up on surface thoughts and emotions to communicate, or to make sure he isn't sad like Urokai does, but it's useful when dealing with other humans) but right now it's just a simple joyful action.

A result of a scene he witnessed in the large room of Raizel's perpetual stay. As always, the man stood at the window, looking out to a harsh sunlight that one would think would hurt his eyes. Yet no, he remained there. So surely he must be able to observe things, like the stirring of the birds with their pitched tweets and songs, or the hushed whispers the trees directed to the wind that took shelter in their branches. Stray cats playing in the grass, hunting, napping in the warm sun or cool shade in the gardens.

While he had been in that dark room (the walls were too deep a red. it brought a despondent mood, much like how most nobles themselves seemed to be. he preferred Urokai's red to theirs, it was warm and hot and loving even if it sparked and ran a tad wild. there was life there, and he had enough death in himself, screams in his company, that it attracted him), they had come to visit. As always he turned to greet his visitors, and as always the curtains billowed behind him (slow and dramatic, for _emphasis_ ) despite the fact that all the windows were closed. In that moment Urokai had managed to ask (timid despite how eager his voice had been) “Ser Raizel, would you sit with me?”

Maybe Raizel simply didn't know the different ways those words could be interpreted. Maybe he was humouring his bonded. Maybe he had feelings for him too.

The noblesse indeed took a seat. One right beside Urokai on the plush sofa (the one that needed deeper cleaning, something Raizel had once assumed to mean soaking it with water. it wasn't wrong but he would have preferred many things to what had happened. like the outer layer being removed first, or it being outside, or him not having been soaked as well. not that it was all bad. after all it led him to his bonded) that could barely fit two people. They were close, so much so that his bonded was red in more places than just his hair and eyes (and blood and flesh but he supposed that was a given). So much so that he was pressed up flush against him. So much so that there was no way his blush could be hidden.

But it could be ignored.

Raizel didn't mention it, and Frankenstein had sat across from them, his amusement obvious on both his face and the tingling of the bond. They had all talked then, and he had excused himself soon enough to “go make refreshments.”

At that Urokai had basically sprung to his feet like a deer spooked, and offered to “come with you. I don't want you to do everything.” Of course he had refused and so now here he was preparing tea (something that apparently Urokai had no real fondness for, only deigning to drink it when served it, and with too many spoonfuls of sugar. it made sense. no wonder he didn't bother tasting the blends when he made some for Raizel. the sole time he ever did) with his bonded's favourite cookies.

Delaying, he's been baking the cookies from scratch even though there are plenty in his pouch. It is all to give them more time together. _Alone_. That and the cookies taste better freshly made.

The batch is already being baked so he's brewing tea now, careful not to splash or spill any on the cream walls, wood floors, of the kitchen. Pouring some into a ceramic teacup (a beautiful green one with a twined and veined pattern procured from the far east. it's a set he left in this mansion to use whenever he visited. like now), he takes a sip. It's hot. Very hot. Still a satisfied sigh leaves his lips.

It's a good blend and he hasn't burnt the tea, nor has it steeped too long. Straining it, he dries the leaves for another time since they have barely been used, and places the set on a tray. The cookies are done too so those go on a plate as he cleans up.

One last glance back at the tidy kitchen with it's stone and wood furnishings places another smile on him. Then he's off, shoes quite on the thick carpeted floor (as enjoyable as the clack against the stone of Urokai's territory. or the muffled thuds upon dirt and thin rugs that cover wooden floors) that reflect just how extravagant the entire mansion is.

Maybe it isn't the same sort as the Lord's palace which is lit up with torches on the walls, open pathways overlooking courtyards and the forest and town. Marble of white with grey rivulets, and rich red and gold. Fanciful. Meanwhile it's dark here, many corridors that seem more like narrow alleyways leading off into a cold black. Dust has settled, made its home here, and webs don't even try to hide, silver spiralled over the edges where none can reach with ease. Compared to the palace that's explored, known, this place is desolate, abandoned even though it has a resident. Not that it matters much these differences, neither estates are lived in. They're sad. Lonely.

It makes Frankenstein glad he doesn't have to stay here, or in the palace. The Agvain territory is good, almost like he's among fellow humans again with how sociable the nobles of the clan are. Not that he can mistake them as his own species when he sees someone take a handful of lava, place it in a glass, and slowly sip at it, or when he spots some strange fluid flow down from the lips of an excited clan member which then drips to the ground, bubbling, and melting whatever is below them to the chagrin of others. Nor can he do that even if it weren't for the impossible feats because they're much kinder, more loyal, than the fellow humans he has given his company to.

With one firm knock, he enters the room. It isn’t necessary but, consider it a warning. Urokai needs it. He knows that from the bond where he's so focused on Raizel that his responses to Frankenstein are slow. Even a gentle touch to the flaming core doesn't merit an immediate response.

Inside not much has changed. The blush that was previously present has subsided, and Urokai talks animatedly. All else is as it was, calm, undisturbed. He smiles and places the tray on the table, pouring them all tea.

“How much sugar do you want?” He knows the answer but he still asks in the hopes that they say something different.

Urokai's eyes are more on the cookies than the tea. “The usual is fine!”

“Same for you too?” he asks, question directed to the noblesse.

Raizel merely nods.

The first cube of sugar goes in easily. So does the second and third. Then his movements slow on the fourth. A fifth goes in too. By the sixth he's grimacing at the thought of the overwhelming sweetness that will drown out the taste anyway, the seventh makes his mind spin, and then there's nine in without him having realised it. The same happens for the other cup. No matter how many times he does this, it still shocks him.

Heathens. Too sickened to look at the sugar, he refrains from any in his own cup. Sitting down he takes a sip, savouring the flavour of the blend, something that Urokai and Raizel most assuredly _cannot_ do. At least his bonded is honest about it, and everyone knows not to ask him to make them tea, but the noblesse just sits there, drinking in a manner that would make others think he's elegant.

He avoids looking at Raizel. It's better to watch Urokai take the entire plate of cookies and eat them happily (Raizel does too. he finds the action adorable, and very much preferred to the arguments he used to have with Frankenstein). Midway, with a cookie still in hand, he remembers there are others, and it's funny seeing him flush red again; embarrassment colouring the bond.

Almost in limbo, his feelings fluctuate between being willing, and being reluctant, as he offers the plate to Raizel. “Do you want some?”

Frankenstein watches bemused. He can tell that the man is struggling between taking one, and refusing because he thinks Urokai's actions are cute. The fight is bitter. For some moments he sits there staring as the plate is held out and the situation grows awkward. In the end he suppresses his own sweet tooth, opting not to take anything.

“No, I don't want any.” A quiet tone no different from all his other words.

Urokai's eyes light up and the plate is back in his lap. The speed at which he goes though them is, fast. So fast that it's very obvious he intends to finish them before talking again. Frankenstein is glad for it. After all, it’s a cute scene and the reason why he made these specific goods. Perhaps he'll make something for the noblesse later to repay him. That or he'll leave the pouch of cookies here when they leave.

He has to because Urokai is light in the night and gloom and haze. The thickest fog, one that makes all others fade, all thoughts slip away, can't cover up his glow. It's like an anchor, a rock, a staff. Pulsing sporadically, their bond comforts him, and keeps him steady. _Stable_.

The conversation continues when Urokai places a clean plate on the table with a happy smile. There isn't much that catches his attention until-

“What happened to the cat you brought before?”

Was the noblesse referring to the day of their bonding? It’s the only time he remembers Raizel meeting one. Urokai looks at him confused, and ‘ _he probably means Izil'_ is murmured through his mind.

“Oh. Izil is fine. She's grown now though, much bigger than she was back then.”

“She lives with you?”

“I mean yeah?” Urokai’s confusion grows. “Where else would she be?”

Raizel doesn't say anything to that and there's a silence. Nobody says anything and it goes on, and on, and on.

“Do you uh, want to see her?”

A nod. Frankenstein holds in his laughter at the ideas Urokai contemplates when seeing that. ‘ _Just invite him over. You know she doesn't like leaving the house for anything_.’

“Then uh. You can visit our territories at any time right? Why don't you come over in a few days?” A softer red, faint, colours the skin of his bonded.

Again the noblesse merely nods, and Frankenstein joins in, discussing when it would be best for him to come. Today is nearly over, and though none of them require sleep, the night is reserved for Urokai to carry out his clan duties (not that he has many. his clan is strange in that way. the clan leader is merely to go to meetings and present their ideas for them, otherwise they have no work. Urokai still does have some, but that's not because he's a clan leader and moreso because he's a clan member who is skilled in an area that greatly benefits it's structure).

When they are by the gardens, leaving (he already left the pouch of cookies on the table. it can't be missed with it's purple velvet, and definitely not with the nobles' awareness of their surroundings), he says, “If all goes well maybe you can try to court him.”

“Court him?” A strange feeling ran through the bond as Urokai shook his head. “ _Dum vivo, spero_. Because I love him, but I won't because Edian does too.”

Frankenstein rolled his eyes the moment his bonded turned, and trailed after him. The idiot liked Edian as well, so he should just court them both. The only question he had concerning this now was whether Raizel had feelings for Edian. That would be what decided everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the latin translates to 'so long as i live, i hope'


End file.
